Talk:Dorayaki/@comment-36397169-20180816140359
Bio I. Coming Spring With the passing of winter, spring is in the air. And with the coming of spring, this place is surrounded by cherry blossoms. This is my favorite season. It's high time to go out with my younger sister and catch the stag beetles in the nearby woods. She would praise my stag beetle catching prowess. "Brother, you're so amazing!" It was a happy time for,, me! But now ... "Brother, don't sleep in Sensei's class!" My cute little sister sat next to me, looking as cute as ever. "He's always blathering on about this and that... who can understand?" I whispered as I leaned against the desk resting my chin in my hands with a forlorn look in my eyes. "Well, it would be good for you to learn as much as you can. Sensei has been working so hard to teach us." "Okay, okay okay. Gees. Saucy is always the best at everything. Right?" I answered flippantly. "Brother, don't say it out of spite." "Humph I didnt!" My adorable little sister no longer looked at me with those adoring eyes that she used to. Actually, the culprit was that forever stone-faced jerk who likes talking to cats. I really didn't know what's so great about him. Heh, maybe we should blame Saury. Every class was so dull. And that expression of his never-ever changed, which did nothing but make me mad. I just couldn't understand why anyone would be willing to sit thee listening to this completely unfathomable stuff. I just leaned on my short desk next to the sliding door, and didn't even open my book. That poser up there in the front of the class pretending to be the teacher never paid any attention to me anyway, I might just as well have a nice nap. The afternoon sunshine in spring afternoon is so inviting. The breeze blew gently and the sweet aroma of flowers wafted in. A cherry blossom fluttered silently into the room and fell on my desk. Ah, spring is the best of all seasons. I really wanted to go out catching stag beetles with my little sister. Oh? Right! He wouldn't notice anyway, might as well just slip away. The more I thought about it, the easier it was to convince myself of the idea. The moment that Saury lowered her head, I darted out of there quick as lightning. After I got out I hid in one corner of a room I found. I pushed further inside the room exploring. Nothing. Great, I got away with it! I drank in the deep blue sky with my eyes, feeling an indescribable sense of delight; it was like I had been born again! I should have done this a long time ago! I had just let my guard done when I noticed a pack of cats rush to the room. These kinds of things only happen when Saury is around. How could she habe suddenly gotten out? It looked like the best thing to do was give her the slip! I threw my yo-yo onto the maple tree branch beside the room and swung into the thick canopy of maple leaves to hide. "Please take good care of my brother." An unfamiliar girl slowly approached accompanied by the wooden sound of get a clogs rapping on the ground. My sight was obscured by the dense leaves, I couldn't quite make out what was happening in the room. "Isn't there a newcomer at our school?" Note : just like with Milk and Black Tea (or anyone else who works at Satan Cafe) different souls story's are connected, and I like to think this part happens shortly after Sashimis 3rd bio (and the one Dorayaki meets right now is Sushi). Since this bio connects to Sashimi I recommend you also read that one if you are interested in the storys.